


The Season of Goodwill 2

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim learns something new.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - Sinterklaas (optionally St Nicholas Day/Eve) prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 'The season of Goodwill'

Part 2: Prompt – **Sinterklaas:**  


As Jim and Blair strolled along the park’s snow-covered paths admiring the delicate tracery of frost crystals on the trees and shrubs, Jim glanced down at the loquacious young man fairly bouncing along at his side. 

“So, Chief, this ‘Sinterklaas’ guy is the original Santa, right? But that picture you showed me the other day doesn’t look at all like the one we recognise here.” Although prior to committing to Blair he had never been one to take much interest in the holiday season, now he genuinely wanted to learn the history behind the popular tradition, and knew that if anyone would know all about it, it would be his partner. Apart from the fact that Blair’s incredible brain absorbed information like the proverbial sponge, his nomadic childhood had introduced him to many and varied seasonal traditions and rituals; the best parts of which he and his mom Naomi were only too happy to embrace. 

“Well, yeah, man,” Blair began happily, eager to provide the answer to Jim’s query. “In Holland, Sinterklaas is actually Saint Nicholas, who is traditionally believed to have been kind to children. He’s thought to come from Spain, not Lapland, and his official day is December 6th. So on December 5th evening, children put their shoes by the fire in the hope that Sinterklaas will visit them on his white horse, Amerigo, and leave them presents! And because he’s a saint, he wears Bishop’s clothes. 

“He has helpers too, but they’re not elves! They’re called ‘Black Peters’ or ‘Zwarte Piet’, and they’re a bit sinister really. If children have been good, they get presents, but if they’re bad, the Black Peters take them off to Spain for a year to learn to be good!” 

“OOOkay,” Jim drawled. “So that’s like being on Santa’s naughty list, huh? Only more so! But if the Dutch kids get their presents on Sinterklaas’ Day, don’t they get anything at Christmas?” 

Blair chuckled knowingly at that. “Um, well, they also have Santa, Jim, only he’s called ‘Kerstman’ so as not to confuse him with Sinterklaas. And they believe that _that_ one does come from Lapland or Finland, so I guess he has reindeer and elves. I don’t think the kids get as many presents the second time around, seeing as they’ve already had one lot, but you never know!” 

Jim nodded thoughtfully. Trust Blair to be a veritable mine of information. He determined to ask his young partner about all the other seasonal traditions coming up also. But first, they both had that promised brunch at Molly’s Diner to look forward to, so he slung a companionable arm around Blair’s shoulders and steered him in the direction where sentinel olfactory acuity could already make out the delicious scent of cooking bacon and breakfast sausage!  



End file.
